


get it on (nobody but me)

by nfwmb (earthshaker)



Series: i’ll stop the world [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/nfwmb
Summary: Minghao has a problem. Seokmin’s never experimented with it intensively, but there’s a trend of Minghao giving him everything he asks for. In bed, outside of it, Seokmin brings it up, Minghao considers, Minghao delivers.Which brings them back to the present.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: i’ll stop the world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532954
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233
Collections: JUKEBOX ROUND 3: SEVENTEEN X HOZIER





	get it on (nobody but me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [light blue and gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942912) by [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8). 

> I would save you the whole i genuinely wanted to write something that wasn't porn this time around but school got in the way and so. that CLEARLY did not happen. and also len wrote light blue and gentle, which is an amazing, _amazing_ fic all of you need to check out and lbagverse seokhao gave me an _acute_ disease. what can i say, i'm miss earthshaker, i love husbands who are not yet husbands, etc. i have a cancer sun disease. um. what else do i need to say. thank you so much len for holding my hand through this and letting me into your sandbox, i hope i left everything intact. Unedited for now, I will come back with edits... soon! Written for Movement by Hozier, [with a playlist by Len here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0NogNsZgLWQcnCYDRkLCjG?si=t0eqc-gFQxCVi4O8pKatpg)

The drawback of being married in every way _ but _ law at 21 is that Seokmin and Minghao never really dated around. Or like, Seokmin did, but that was _ before _ Minghao—the distinction is important, he thinks—he was like a prehistoric dinosaur before Minghao and a world reborn after. It doesn’t help that they have the worst possessive streaks in the world—Seokmin’s at the point of his life where he’s no longer a petty, easily riled up teenager, case in point being the Great Junhui Debacle—but he’s grown past that. He’s still possessive, in the ways that count, but mostly open. 

Minghao, however, never quite got the memo. Like right now, his chest pressed to Seokmin’s back, one hand curled loosely around the base of Seokmin’s throat, mouth hot against the shell of his ear. Seokmin _ wants _ to say it’s easy for him to brush off, that it doesn’t get him pliant and sated the way it did as a teenager but it’s worse now. Minghao pulls his head back against his shoulder to mouth at the side of his throat—more brand than kiss, a claim, _ mine mine mine _—and Seokmin melts.

The only reason they’re in this position—Seokmin sandwiched between Minghao and Jeonghan—is because Seokmin had ran his mouth, sleepy and honest, and Minghao had ran with whatever came out. After all, it had only been last week that they’d celebrated his twenty-first, rudely woken up by Wonwoo phoning him obscenely early considering he’d been up as late as Seokmin was, at the very least. 

He remembers very little about the call now, remembers more of Minghao absentmindedly kissing the line of his neck, grinding against Seokmin’s thigh in subtle, barely there movements. Minghao freshly woken up is belly of the beast bared, indulgent, 

“Stay,” Minghao mumbled after Seokmin had told him he was grabbing coffee with Wonwoo.

Seokmin remembers a vague struggle, Minghao’s arms caging him in, wiry but strong, making a convincing argument of staying in bed by licking into Seokmin’s mouth. Except Seokmin has always had a big heart, and he’s particularly invested in Wonwoo’s wellbeing. 

“Wonwoo needs me, jagiya.”

“Fuck Wonwoo,” Minghao grumbled. 

Seokmin snorts. “If we’re going to have a foursome, it should be with Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung. Not with Wonwoo and Jun.” 

Minghao’s eyes shine with interest, and Seokmin knows that look. Has spent summers learning to differentiate between bad ideas and good ideas and bad ideas that are _ so _ very good when Minghao has him pressed against their mattress. It has a Pavlovian response rearing in him, his mind already geared to agree with whatever Minghao is about to propose.

But Seokmin’s good at putting up a fake fight.

“We are _ not _going to invite hyungs over for sex.” It’s halfhearted. Minghao knows that. 

“Go deal with Wonwoo,” Minghao says good-naturedly.

At that time, it had seemed like the end of the conversation. Besides, it’s not like Seokmin’s sexually unsatisfied, or whatever. Soonyoung has assumptions that the sex Seokmin and Minghao have is boring, because they’ve been fucking since what feels like the dawn of time itself, but time has only made it better. Except Minghao—Minghao has a problem. Seokmin’s never experimented with it intensively, but there’s a trend of Minghao giving him everything he asks for. In bed, outside of it, Seokmin brings it up, Minghao considers, Minghao delivers. 

Which brings them back to the present. He’s on the right side of buzzed, just enough to make him bolder than usual. Dancing with Jeonghan is familiar territory; even without the knowledge that it is a prelude to something bigger, Seokmin is practiced at rolling his hips against Jeonghan’s, swaying to the beat. Seungcheol’s made it clear he finds it hot and sex with Minghao is _ always _better whenever Seokmin showboats a little. It’s easy to pull Jeonghan in closer, feels more than sees Minghao’s reaction to Seokmin kissing Jeonghan. Sharp exhale against his neck, his grip on Seokmin’s waist under his shirt tightening. Seokmin feels when Minghao relaxes too; it helps that Jeonghan pulls away to kiss Minghao over Seokmin’s shoulder; Seokmin staring at the way Jeonghan licks into Minghao’s mouth, one hand hot against Seokmin’s hip, the other firm on Minghao’s jaw.

Seokmin moans, Jeonghan pulling away with a grin. 

“Let’s get Cheollie in on this,” Jeonghan says, pressing a quick kiss to Seokmin’s cheek and darting off into the crowd.

Minghao turns him around, one hand in his back pocket, the other splayed against the small of Seokmin’s back under his shirt. 

“We don’t have to do this,” he says fervently. “You can say no, you’re in control.” 

Seokmin laughs, knows to read between the lines, Minghao confessing his own insecurities. 

“Jagiya,” Seokmin murmurs, lips against Minghao’s ears. “_ You _don’t have to do this for me.” 

Minghao pulls away to meet Seokmin’s eyes; Seokmin can see the resolve take shape, solidify. He learned to read Minghao at his most open, teenage turbulence, growing pains, all of that. 

“You call the shots as much as I do, we can stop if you say no,” Seokmin says. 

Minghao’s doesn’t have a problem with this setup, not really. He’s just not good at _ sharing _; even under normal circumstances, watching Seokmin dance with Jeonghan leads to Seokmin covered in hickeys the next day. But if there’s anyone amongst his friends Minghao wouldn’t mind inviting into his sex life—excluding Junhui—it would be Seungcheol and Jeonghan. As it stands, he can see them making out over Seokmin’s shoulder, distracted with each other. When they finally pull apart and join Minghao and Seokmin, Minghao doesn’t miss the way Seokmin gets distracted by Seungcheol.

“Seokminnie is so sexy,” Jeonghan drawls, making Seokmin flush. 

Seungcheol agrees, his hand moving from Minghao’s hip to Seokmin’s jaw, thumb gentle over his lip. And Seokmin, usually sweet, _ mostly _gentle, reacts like a switch has flipped in him, showboating without being goaded into it, parting his lips to take Seungcheol’s thumb into his mouth. There’s a collective groan, domino effect: Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Minghao the loudest, Seungcheol’s arm across his chest holding him back from surging forward and kissing Seokmin.

“You should feel how tense you are,” Seungcheol says, mouth hot against the shell of Minghao’s ear.

When he moves his arm, Minghao snaps, surging forward to _ finally _kiss Seokmin, hot and impatient, Seungcheol anchoring them against the crowd. The pink and purple of neon illuminates something tender in Seokmin’s eyes when he pulls away—tenderness tempered by hunger—and Minghao’s heart skips a beat.

“We should get out of here,” Seokmin says. 

“We shouldn’t have _ started _here,” Jeonghan complains, even as he starts tugging them towards the exit of the club.

Seungcheol smiles, gummy, and Seokmin takes a moment to appreciate it. “You’re just lazy, angel.” 

Minghao laughs at that, loud and clear now that they’re outside the club. Someone ordered a cab at one point, Seokmin ending up between Seungcheol and Jeonghan; he knows it’s intentional because he can catch Minghao’s smirk in the rearview mirror. He can’t even complain, afraid of the noises he’d make if he _ did _open his mouth; Jeonghan’s hand is unforgiving on the inseam of his jeans and the heat of Seungcheol’s palm on his over the holes in his jeans is it’s own kind of torture.

What’s usually a short ride feels like a millenia by the time they actually pull up outside his apartment building, eagerness making him clumsy as he climbs out of the cab after Jeonghan. Seungcheol steadies him when he trips, laughing as Minghao grumbles under his breath.

“You love me,” Seokmin points out.

Minghao doesn’t challenge it, sighing. There was a point where Seokmin _ needed _Minghao to say it back, but he can read Minghao’s face better than he can the lines on his palms; sees love in the quirk of his lips, the shine of his eyes.

“Cheollie, let’s leave,” Jeonghan deadpans, even as they traipse up the stairs to Seokmin and Minghao’s apartment. 

Which they cleaned. To have sex with their friends. Which is funny to Seokmin, if he thinks about it too much. There’s no small talk when they let themselves in, dumping their thick winter coats across any free surface, Jeonghan whisking Seokmin off to the bedroom, Seungcheol laughing as he follows behind. 

“Sticking me with the cab fare _ and _locking up,” Minghao grumbles as he enters the room, face cycling through multiple expressions when he realizes Jeonghan already has Seokmin and Seungcheol’s shirts off, the two of them making out over Seokmin’s shoulder. 

Seokmin shivers when Jeonghan trails his hands along his bare chest, almost curling in on himself. “Hyung, your hands are fucking cold,” he complains. 

“Yeah?” Jeonghan grins, light in his eye shifting as he flicks Seokmin’s nipples with his cold fingers, Seokmin keening. 

Seungcheol huffs against the junction of his neck and shoulder, working his teeth against the skin; Seokmin wonders if Minghao would let him go long enough to leave a mark. True enough, Minghao reaches out for Seungcheol, pulling him away gently to kiss him over Seokmin, Seokmin going cross eyed watching how pliant Seungcheol gets as Minghao licks into his mouth. Jeonghan’s watching as well, pulling Seungcheol to him when Minghao pulls away. Minghao turns to Seokmin and they meet in the middle for a kiss, easy as can be, Seokmin whining into Minghao’s mouth when his fingers settle at the base of his neck. 

If he wanted it before, he really wants it _ now _ , feels agonized with how everything is being drawn out. Seokmin _ wants _ to be between Seungcheol and Jeonghan, wants Minghao watching him, wants all the loving Minghao will give him after. After all, Seokmin is a performing arts major and there’s no one he loves putting a show on for more than Minghao. They barely break from kissing, Minghao sucking on his bottom lip, teeth sharp and Seokmin sighs into it, content until he realizes Jeonghan’s managed to get his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. 

Seungcheol makes a sound at the state of Seokmin’s thighs and Seokmin flushes, hiding his face against the crook of Minghao’s neck. Like this, he doesn’t have to meet Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s eyes as they take in the numerous hickeys that mark his thighs, all in various states of freshness. Minghao, on the other hand, looks smug, all of it driving Seokmin to further embarrassment. 

“Jagiya,” Seokmin whines, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Do we need to call animal control on Minghao’s ass?” Jeonghan jokes. 

Any reply Seokmin can come up with is driven out of his brain as Seungcheol wraps his hand around Seokmin’s cock, yelping instead. The slide is on the side of too dry but he’s glad to finally get _ some _sort of stimulation; he’s been hazy with desire since Minghao told him that today was the day. They migrate to bed pretty fast after that. 

“Hyung, wait, I have something for Seokmin,” Minghao interrupts. 

Seokmin’s eyes narrow at him, questioning and challenging both as once, shifting into reluctant acceptance when Minghao starts rooting through their bedside drawer, tossing the lube in the direction of Jeonghan and Seungcheol making out. He exclaims softly when he finds what he’s looking for, and fishes some condoms out as well. Minghao can’t remember the last time he used one with Seokmin, but he doesn’t know what Seungcheol and Jeonghan want and more importantly, what _ Seokmin _ wants. 

“Do you wanna do a cock ring tonight?” Minghao asks, tone at odds with the way he’s mouthing at the insides of Seokmin’s thighs, adding to the hickeys already there. 

A particularly hard suck has Seokmin’s voice cracking on his assent, Minghao sitting up. He wiggles the cock ring in Seokmin’s face, Seokmin’s expression fissuring between exasperation and fondness as he darts forward to kiss the tips of Minghao’s fingers. Minghao can’t help but grin when Seokmin glares at him despondently when Minghao straddles his thighs; he knows it’s a show because Seokmin’s limbs aren’t _ actually _ restrained and he hasn’t said anything to warrant Minghao putting a pause. If anything, it affects Minghao more, lightheaded because Seokmin can easily benchpress Minghao’s body weight but allows Minghao to hold him down every time. Seokmin is _ good _ as Minghao slips the cock ring on, bucks his hips only once or twice. 

“Now we can have fun!” Jeonghan declares as he goes down on Seokmin’s dick, the sloppy sounds of the blowjob echoing around the room. 

Seungcheol looks exasperated as well, gently gathering Jeonghan’s hair in his hands, Seokmin’s eyes fluttering shut from the blowjob, moans escaping in a staccato of _ ah-ah-ah _. He reaches out blindly, instinctively, for Minghao’s hand, intertwines their fingers and squeezes. 

“What do you want, Seokminnie?” Jeonghan asks when he pulls away, Seungcheol nudging him away to suck on Seokmin’s cock as well. 

Seokmin squeezes his eyes shut, voice caught in his throat. Minghao’s hand in gentle in his hair, grounding him against the tidal wave of pleasure, the sensory overload. Seokmin _ knows _that’s why Minghao got the cock ring on him, he’s always been easily carried away but he already feels on the brink from the blowjob. He knows what he wants though, it’s just taking a moment to articulate it. 

“Fuck my face, Jeonghan-hyung,” Seokmin pants out finally, opening his eyes. 

“You sure you don’t want me to fuck you?” Jeonghan’s voice is low, hands light over Seokmin’s abdomen. 

“You’re lazy,” Seokmin says, even though Jeonghan had him wanting for a moment, promise in his voice. “Want Cheol-hyung to fuck me.”

“Fuck Minghao, huh?” Seungcheol says with a breathless laugh when he pulls away from Seokmin’s cock, tugging on it. 

“He can have hyungs sloppy seconds,” Seokmin shoots back, aiming for coy. He regrets it when he meets Minghao’s eyes though, there’s a thoughtful, almost vindictive expression visible in the line of his brow, the purse of his mouth. 

Minghao cuts him off before Seokmin can say anything, “Minnie is a size queen.” Hums. “I’m sure if he were up for it, he’d have you both fuck him, he likes that sometimes. Slut,” the last bit is said with unbearable fondness, makes Seokmin’s insides feel marshmallow soft but he chokes on an inhale anyway, face burning bright. Something about Minghao knowing just what he likes, flaunting that knowledge, something about it has Seokmin unraveling without being touched. 

Jeonghan laughs in delight, reaching for the lube and nudging Seungcheol out of the way. Seungcheol moves away without complaint, reaching for Minghao, Seokmin watching them as they kiss, hot and aggressive. He's distracted by it until Jeonghan pours an obscene amount of lube down his crack, fingers teasing against his hole. Jeonghan _ keeps _them there, almost penetrating him but not quite, despite Seokmin’s whines and the way he’s bucking his hips. 

“Be a good boy, Minnie, and I’ll do it,” Jeonghan says, low. 

And that hits Seokmin like a baseball bat to the stomach, barrels through him and settles in his cock, hard and hyper aware that he’s not going to get the ring off any time soon. 

“Please,” Seokmin whines, begs. 

Seokmin’s hands claw into the bedding when Jeonghan finally pushes into him with one finger, and Minghao’s mouth is on him, kissing him hot and eager. He gets passed between Seungcheol and Minghao like that, dazed, Jeonghan finger fucking him through it. Jeonghan goes from one to two to three, egged on by Minghao telling him what Seokmin likes, Seokmin arching into Seungcheol’s hands. His focus narrows down to the wet slide of Jeonghan’s fingers, Minghao’s voice steady and low, Seungcheol’s mouth hot and gentle. Seokmin cries out when Jeonghan finds his prostate, whimpering when he continues to massage it, his legs shaking. 

“Hyung,” he finally breathes out. “Hyung that’s enough, please, need to get fucked now.” 

They take a moment to reposition themselves—he’s never been in the position where he’s had to coordinate sex like this before—Seokmin on his hands and knees, Seungcheol behind him and Jeonghan against the headboard, Minghao off to the side. Seungcheol pushes in slowly, almost as if he’s afraid of hurting Seokmin and Seokmin doesn’t need to look at Minghao’s face to know that’s why. They’re in the middle of a foursome they both agreed to and Minghao still has it in him to radiate his claim on Seokmin like he’s a radioactive source. But then Seungcheol starts rolling his hips and _ that _has Seokmin gasping against Jeonghan’s hip. 

“Is that okay?” Seungcheol asks, pushing in fully, Seokmin nodding frantically. The fill is _ good _, feeds into the haziness of sex and need.

Jeonghan taps the head of his dick against Seokmin’s lower lip, whispering a soft _ knock knock _ that has Minghao and Seokmin snorting, even as Seokmin parts his lips further to take in Jeonghan’s cock. The closest Seokmin has _ ever _got to this level of fullness was the one time Minghao plugged him up and fucked his face, and now that he’s in this position, he wants to do it again. Not the part where there’s two other people in bed with him, but the part where it’s just Minghao.

Another man’s cock down his throat and Seokmin is _ still _ thinking about Minghao, bobbing his head up and down Jeonghan’s cock, sucking on the head of it, Jeonghan murmuring praise that rushes through him like carbonation in soda, makes his head dizzy. Jeonghan is _ good _at dirty talk, Seokmin decides, sucking his cock with more vigour. Seokmin pulls away when Seungcheol fucks him particular hard, gasping as he keeps up the pace. 

“Minghao,” Seokmin breathes out, reaching for his hand. 

Minghao feels jolted out of body for a moment, taking in Seungcheol fucking into Seokmin slow easy, Jeonghan feeding Seokmin his cock again. He grabs Seokmin’s hand anyway, sees the moment Seokmin relaxes with his touch. 

“You can fuck his mouth,” Minghao finds himself saying. “He likes that.”

Seokmin makes a muffled noise around Jeonghan’s cock, Jeonghan quirking an eyebrow before gathering Seokmin’s hair in hands, anchoring him before he starts fucking into Seokmin’s mouth. It’s different seeing it from this perspective—Minghao is too used to looking down and seeing Seokmin’s blissed out expression. From there it does downhill fast, only because there’s blowjobs, and there’s fucking Seokmin’s face. Like this, he doesn’t have to worry about anything, can focus on maximizing pleasure for Jeonghan, things Minghao knows from the years he spent coaxing it out of Seokmin. 

“Can I come on your face, Minnie?” Jeonghan asks, voice cracked. 

Seokmin nods, Jeonghan pulling out and jerking himself off in Seokmin’s face. Seungcheol stops fucking Seokmin to watch, hunched over Seokmin’s body. Minghao would call him up if not for the fact that Seokmin would complain because fuck, it’s a view every time. Seokmin’s tongue out, mouth open, face tipped back, the exact moment Jeonghan comes on his face. Minghao’s eyes always flutter shut at this point, but he’s ready to kick Seungcheol and Jeonghan out when Seokmin’s eyes meet his, burning through him in a way only Seokmin can, someone else’s come on his face. It makes Minghao’s insides snap, roll, doesn’t need Seokmin to say anything to know when Seokmin needs him, settling in front of him as Jeonghan rolls off to the side. He licks Jeonghan’s come off Seokmin’s face, Seungcheol groaning and fucking into Seokmin again, pushing it into Seokmin’s mouth when they meet for a kiss. They keep making out like that, less lips and tongue, more teeth and hot air, feedback loop of love and want. Seokmin breaks away with a loud gasp when Seungcheol tentatively brings his hand down on Seokmin’s ass. It’s a loud sound, fills the room, and Minghao would be concerned if not for the way Seokmin’s knees slide further apart, spine dipping lower, offering his ass up for Seungcheol. 

“Do you need anything?” Minghao asks, soft and low in Seokmin’s ear, Seokmin shaking his head frantically.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol gasps. Minghao runs his hands through Seokmin’s hair gently, Seokmin panting wetly against the skin of his hip. “Is he always like this?”

There’s equal parts of Minghao at war with himself, dragon proud and dragon protective. But he can shelve that for Seokmin, who shines brighter under gentle praise. Seokmin whines when Minghao slips his thumb past his lips but sucks on it eagerly nonetheless, mouth falling open in a gasp when Seungcheol’s hand comes down on his ass again. 

“Yeah,” Minghao finally says. “He’s always eager for it.” The affection in his words is concealed by the way Seokmin keens, dips his back even lower as Seungcheol runs a marvelling hand along the line of his spine, rocking steadily into Seokmin. 

“Seokminnie a slut, who would’ve known,” Seungcheol marvels quietly, bringing his hand down firmly, Seokmin almost shouting his name. Who would have indeed, when Minghao keeps it all to himself.

“Hyung, hyung, Seungcheol-hyung, please,” Seokmin begs breathlessly, rocking back against Seungcheol’s thrusts. 

Seokmin is sweetest like this, if anyone were to ask Minghao. Strung out, latching onto Minghao, moans jumping octaves like it’s a warm up exercise. Or like—Seokmin is sweet all the time, in moments the rest of the world can look into but here, in their bedroom, there’s only two other people who can say they’ve seen it. And while Minghao feels like that should wind him up, he knows Seungcheol and Jeonghan invite others into their bed sometimes, knows that in a year tonight will be a faint memory to them but Minghao will remember all of it. 

It's just a shame they didn’t think of filming it; Seokmin’s face buried in his arms, spine dipped low, ass an offering to Seungcheol’s measured spanks and quickening thrusts. 

“Does he spank you like that too?” Minghao asks Jeonghan after Jeonghan kisses him. 

Jeonghan smirks. “Where do you think he learnt it?”

Seungcheol meets their eyes; grinning wide, bangs sweat soaked and hanging in his eyes. Whatever Jeonghan sees has him leaving Minghao’s side, sliding up behind Seungcheol, Seungcheol fucking into Seokmin a touch harder the moment Jeonghan gets his mouth on Seungcheol’s mouth, Seungcheol’s neck, hands appreciative over his muscles. The only reason Minghao _ can _take his eyes off them is because Seokmin is prettier, cheek pressed against his thigh, panting hot and open-mouthed. Seokmin wriggles, tries to get his hand past Minghao’s briefs and his mouth on Minghao’s cock but Minghao nudges him away gently. 

“It’s alright baby, this is about you,” he cajoles.

Behind him, Seungcheol finally starts fucking Seokmin with abandon, groaning lowly. “I’m going to come,” he pants out, Jeonghan looking devilish over his shoulder. 

“Come inside, please, hyung,” Seokmin begs, face buried against his forearms.

“Are you alright with that?” Seungcheol asks Minghao.

Minghao can see he’s holding back, and honestly, he’s surprised Seungcheol hasn’t blown his load sooner. God knows what Jeonghan is whispering into his ear, pressed up against Seungcheol’s back, one hand splayed over Seungcheol’s heart; Minghao recognizes a claim when he sees it. 

“Is it what you want, xīngān?” Minghao whispers to Seokmin, caressing his jaw, the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah,” Seokmin whines out. 

Minghao nods at Seungcheol, who picks up the pace, bowed over Seokmin’s back. Seokmin isn’t where Minghao wants him quite yet, eyes shiny with tears—but then again, Seungcheol and Jeonghan aren’t Minghao. They’re familiar with each other but Minghao has had endless summers of giving it to Seokmin just how he likes, a perfected art form of it’s own. Minghao watches Seungcheol come with curiosity—he’s only ever seen two people like that, three if you count his reflection—the way Seungcheol tenses up, mouth open and panting against Seokmin’s skin, no noise, slow, steady roll of his hips as he milks himself into Seokmin’s heat. The second he pulls out, Seokmin’s eyes are on Minghao, pleading. Minghao tilts his head up for a kiss, sucks Seokmin’s lower lip into his mouth.

“Minghao, baby, please can I come, please, please,” Seokmin pants against his mouth when they pull away.

Seokmin feels feverish, a little bit out of body, like the need to come has pushed his soul of his body and taken over. He makes another soft noise when he feels Seungcheol’s come start trickling out, face burning even brighter. Minghao _ looks _like he doesn’t understand the urgency in Seokmin’s actions, indulgent smile, kissing the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, but Seokmin knows better. Seokmin knows better, and Seokmin knows all of this is just a build up to Minghao wrecking him.

“Hold out for me, xīngān, you’ve been so good,” Minghao murmurs, maneuvering them into position, Seokmin on his back and Minghao caging him in. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan settle on either side of him and Seokmin shivers; he’d almost forgotten there were other people in the room with them. He groans on the side of too loud when Jeonghan wraps a slick palm around his cock, hard and so, so wet, jerking him off slowly. Minghao smirks and Seokmin’s admonishment comes out as a punched out sigh when Minghao pushes three fingers past his entrance, the sound of come and lube making him attempt to hide his face against his shoulder.

“Weren’t so shy when you begged for it,” Seungcheol says, voice low, coaxing Seokmin into meeting Minghao’s eyes.

Minghao fingers him with the familiarity of—well, there’s no comparison. There’s only ever _ been _ Minghao, even when they fight, and there hasn’t been a massive one in a while. So Minghao knows him in and out, knows just how to hook his fingers to make Seokmin scream, Jeonghan leaning over to lick into his mouth to muffle the noises. Until Minghao pulls his fingers out, waits until Jeonghan pulls away to push them past Seokmin’s lips, Seokmin swirling his tongue come and lube slicked fingers, eyes burning with tears threatening to spill over.

“Minghao, _ please _,” he begs, voice coming out garbled.

There’s no preamble, no warning, just Minghao hooking his hands under Seokmin’s thighs and pushing them up against his chest followed by him fucking smoothly into Seokmin, Seokmin crying out his name. Seungcheol has a hand intertwined with his, squeezing gently, Jeonghan murmuring reassurances into his ear. It’s too much and not enough at the same time; Seokmin feels like he’s been burnt alive under the intensity of Minghao’s gaze. 

“Are you okay?” Minghao asks, thumb rubbing soothing circles against the soft inside of his thigh.

Seokmin nods and that’s all the warning he gets before Minghao starts fucking him earnestly, hard and deep, just the way he likes it. Mind blank slate, wiped clean from electrifying desire, hiccuping out Minghao’s name as he keeps railing into Seokmin. He doesn’t realize it when he starts crying, Jeonghan leaning in to kiss the tears away. Seokmin wants to reassure Jeonghan, _ this is okay this is normal Minghao just _ really _ knows what he’s doing _ but he can’t find his voice, whining instead. 

Seungcheol huffs in disbelief next to him, carefully reaching between Minghao and Seokmin’s bodies to wrap his hand around Seokmin’s cock and Seokmin thrashes, disrupting the rhythmic sound of skin on skin. He wants to come, _ needs _to come right now. Minghao doesn’t do anything about the cock ring, instead coaxing Seokmin’s legs around his waist, screwing into him harder. 

“Jagiya, please, please, let me come,” Seokmin finally begs, arching his back into the hands caressing his body, Jeonghan’s mouth on his nipple, still crying. Over him, Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s mouths meet in a kiss and considering how Minghao is fucking him, it’s a relatively sweet kiss. 

“No,” Minghao says, simple, hard, ignoring Seokmin’s loud keen. 

Shifts the angle, nails Seokmin’s prostate with the grace of someone who knew they were teasing around it the whole time, one hand fluttering around the base of Seokmin’s throat. Seokmin can see the question in Minghao’s eyes without him asking it, nodding, inhaling sharply just before Minghao squeezes down. Gentle, in spite of the way he’s fucking Seokmin, always, _ always _ gentle. They come at virtually the same time, Seokmin dry with a shout of Minghao’s name, Minghao biting into his lip with a groan, fucking his come into Seokmin. Bowed over Seokmin, cocoon from the outside world, cocoon from the two other people in bed with them. Seungcheol looks mildly impressed _ and _intimidated; Seokmin would laugh if he weren’t so winded. As it stands, he’s still hard against his abdomen, cock weeping precum like it’s broken hearted. 

“Minghao,” Seokmin says, soft.

Part of Minghao wants to stop, pause, take all of it in. Seokmin flushed, face shiny with tears, lips swollen, come dripping out of him but the bigger part wants to take care of him. Give him what he deserves. Minghao huffs against Seokmin’s chest, leaning in for a short kiss before pulling away and out. Seokmin whines again when Minghao makes his way down Seokmin’s body, tugs Seokmin’s legs over his shoulder and runs his tongue along the hot length of Seokmin’s cock, Seungcheol holding Seokmin’s hips down. Minghao finally wriggles off the cock ring, guiding Jeonghan’s fingers to wrap tight around the base of Seokmin’s cock; Minghao knows he’s not going to last. 

It’s always so easy to eat Seokmin out like this, the way he goes malleable under careful attention and Minghao’s tongue, whimpering as he licks away, Seungcheol keeping him from riding Minghao’s face like he’s used to. Seokmin’s voice cracks out a shout when Minghao pushes two fingers past his rim, finds his prostate with ease and keeps pressure on it. 

“Minghao—” Seokmin cries out, and then he comes, untouched, Jeonghan milking his orgasm even as Minghao keeps tonguing his rim. 

They both pull away when Seokmin keens pitifully, overstimulated, hands grabbing blindly for Minghao, pulling him up to kiss him, licking away the taste of Minghao and Seungcheol’s come from Minghao’s mouth. Behind Seokmin, Jeonghan kisses Seokmin’s shoulder, Seokmin huddling against Minghao, head tucked under Minghao’s chin. He feels the mattress shift under Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s weight, rubbing soothing circles against Seokmin’s hip. 

There’s rustling and the quiet conversation Seungcheol and Jeonghan have with each other as they find their articles of clothing. Minghao is glad that this wasn’t a conversation they needed to physically have; the after. Seokmin is still tucked against him, breaths evening out as Minghao runs his hand down Seokmin’s spine repeatedly. Seokmin makes a soft noise when Jeonghan leans down to kiss the top of his head, Seungcheol watching with poorly concealed fondness when Seokmin turns to press a soft kiss to the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Cheol-hyung,” Seokmin croaks out. “Gimme a kiss too.”

Seungcheol’s sigh sounds anything but put out, ducking close to kiss Seokmin, chaste. Minghao is surprised when Seungcheol kisses him too, sweet. 

“Take care of him,” Seungcheol says, and it’s almost a threat.

“Text us when you get home, hyung,” 

“And make Minghao pay for the cab fare next time you see us!” Seokmin calls out towards their retreating backs.

Seokmin is tired, but more than anything, he’s satiated, feels like he’s been liquidated, held together by Minghao’s touch. And Minghao is touching him _ a lot _, hands all over, lips gentle, pulling him closer. Like he would crack open his own sternum, and invite Seokmin into the home between his ribs, keep him warm there. 

“As much as I like hyungs,” Seokmin begins, Minghao humming in response. “I don’t mind having sex only with you for the next 10 years of my life.”

_ That _catches Minghao by suprise, and it’s always nice to see delight spread across his face, the almost shy, incredulous smile that takes over. Like there is any question about who Seokmin is spending the rest of his life with. Like Seokmin doesn’t share Minghao’s dream of a house by the sea. Like Seokmin wouldn’t follow Minghao through death and the beyond. 

“But it’s good to know if you _ do _wanna sleep with someone else, you can just say it right?” Minghao asks.

Seokmin turns Minghao’s hand over between their pillows, palm up, drawing circles in the center of it. 

“Xu Minghao,” he says gently, carefully. He’ll never tell Minghao this, but he spent so much time learning how to say Minghao’s name from Junhui in high school. “I am lucky to be loved by you.” 

Minghao smiles, easily intertwining their fingers together. Shuffles closer, lips to lips, feedback loop of air, eyes boring into Seokmin’s. 

“And I, you.” Kisses Seokmin gently, free hand low on his back, firm. 

Touch a claim, electrifying every molecule of Seokmin’s body, all of them singing Minghao’s name. In bed together, their one indulgence in this tiny apartment, devotion as eternal as compasses due north, Seoul humming outside, Seokmin sees all the possibilities of love stretch out in front of him, nods off slow and easy in Minghao’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I completed and posted anything, so I would love any comments you can spare me T___T. Think of me as a lonely cat under a streetlight looking up at you wanting to be pat.


End file.
